God of War - Not All Gods
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: Kratos has finished his recent journey with his son. However, a remnant of his past calls out to him to the land of Skyworld. However, with the revelation of the slaughter he committed against his Olympian Gods, what will the gods of Kid Icarus do? Will it be love or war? A father's journey to reunite with his daughter. And possibly...give her a better life.


I don't know why. I don't know why I'm doing this crossover. It has been on my brain for a while. When I didn't find any crossover stories, I decided to write one.

Honestly, I'm probably wasn't thinking too much into this. I don't want to make this into a story. This is supposed to be an ONESHOT. That means I have no intention of fleshing out, going into detail, being creative, etc. I've already written stories and they take a lot of work.

This is just something for fun. An idea. If this doesn't have much detail, I'm sorry. Best I can do.

* * *

 _ **Backstory**_

 _ **After Kratos' slaughter of the Olympian gods, everything went belly up. That included Hades itself. All the souls of that realm were trying to escape to the surface when suddenly, without warning, blue portals started to appear. To survive, some souls went towards the blue portals. It would be a better alternative to fading into nothing. Elysium was on the list for erasure. Calliope, who still resided there, had a choice. Go into the portal, to an unknown place, or fade away.**_

 _ **Years later, Kratos and his son, Atreus, had completed their quest to spread the ashes of their beloved wife/mother, Faye, from the highest peak in the nine realms. They then started the journey home. However, Kratos started getting visions. Visions of his deceased daughter, Calliope, playing the flute in what looked like paradise. The images appeared again and again until they consulted an ancient memorial within the Realm Travel Room itself.**_

 _ **An artifact was hidden away long ago by Tyr when he was experimenting with interdimensional realm travel. The object was powerful enough to warp time AND space. The possibility of travelling to entirely different worlds. Tyr hid the object away, lest Odin find it and use it to conquer not only the giants but also other innocent worlds.**_

 _ **Only thought and the Light of Alfheim was required to activate it. Kratos held the artifact in his hands and focused on the visions he has been having. It was then a bright light started to glow…**_

 _ **The Bell of Calamity within Skyworld rang aloud. Soon, a Counsel of the Gods was called upon Mount Olympus, with Palutena attending. It was brought to the gods' attention that Kratos had appeared out of nowhere and now was seeking entry into Skyworld. Ares, the God of War, wanted to lay waste to Kratos as he posed a potential threat to their rule.**_

 _ **However, the Sisters of Fate intervened and showed the Counsel the consequences of such reckless action. They told the story of Kratos, who he was, and more importantly what he did to his version of the Olympian pantheon. Speechless with the destruction, not even Ares raised any objections. Sure, he was the God of War, but it didn't mean he wanted to destroy ALL life. Without humans, there would be no wars.**_

 _ **One question remained a mystery. Why? Why was he here? For what reason? No one knew.**_

 _ **Zeus, the Father of Olympus, made a proclamation. They were not going to make the same mistake that the other pantheon made. Whereas the other pantheon tried to hinder Kratos on his journey and were killed for their trouble, there were going to do the more sensible thing…**_

 _ **Nothing…**_

 _ **Of course, this didn't sit well with the rest of the council. However, Kratos showed no hostility to anyone unless provoked. So long as they didn't provoke him, they would see what he would do. No one was to hinder him. No soldiers, no creatures, no manner of beast or man magically or made from steel. Anyone who would disobey this proclamation would forfeit their life to Kratos. It was only if Kratos posed a threat to the world that the gods would intervene.**_

 _ **As Skyworld was Palutena's domain, Palutena herself was horrified. If Kratos somehow got into the city, reputation proceeding, he may go on a killing spree. However, if she were to figure out the reason for Kratos' actions then perhaps the lives of her people would be spared.**_

 _ **Returning from the Counsel, she was surprised to find Pit, with Calliope in tow. Pit reported that she just 'appeared' out of thin air. Looking at the girl, Palutena realized that Calliope would be the reason that Kratos was here. However, despite knowing who Calliope was related to, she didn't treat her as a danger, nor a nuisance. Instead, she treated her like any other angel…as a family member.**_

 _ **As the days grew, so did Palutena's fondness for Calliope. She was like the daughter she never had. There was sometimes Calliope's behaviour, and stubbornness got her into trouble, but at the end of the day, both Palutena and Calliope learn something from it. Pit and the other angels also made sure that Calliope was cared for. For the angels of Skyworld were a caring bunch. They all looked after their own.**_

 _ **Five days later, Skyworld received the news. Kratos had gotten his hands on Viridi's personal transport crystal to Skyworld. The entire city was in terror, and Palutena's guard was ready to defend. However, she dismissed the army citing Zeus' order. Their responsibility was to keep the citizens and Calliope safe. Palutena and Pit would meet with Kratos…on their own.**_

 _ **And it is here that our story begins…**_

* * *

Way above the realm of men there was a city in the sky. The very definition of a heavenly kingdom. Its Greek architecture was grand; various buildings dotted with marble statues. Grand staircases to and fro with a giant fountain. The sun above it, shining forth its brilliance bombarding it with its warm rays. A gentle breeze moved through the city quickly and quietly.

Skyworld, the realm of light.

Usually, Skyworld would be buzzing with angels of all shapes and sizes. The army of light would be running drills for the next catastrophe or errands from Skyworld to the land below. The chatter of beings would fill the air. However, currently, it was different.

It was utterly devoid of life. Empty. Not a soul in sight.

The entire city street was empty. They were all in their homes or some building. They were hiding. They were confused because of the possible calamity that would come and destroy them. All men, women and children trembled with fear citing the end times. The mood was sombre for many them. Some of them passed the time by playing soothing music, telling stories or some other quiet activity.

Now, an obvious question would be: what became of the city guard, as well as its army. It was a simple answer. They were told **not** to interfere. Not to defend. Not to fight. Don't do anything. When the army received this order, there was confusion and anger. A threat that would come that they wouldn't be allowing to defend from? Madness. However, this was an order. It was for a good reason. They were weak. They just didn't stand a chance.

The best they could do? Make sure that the citizens were protected and cared for. In case the city was on the verge of being destroyed, they would round up the citizens and escape to the land below. Right now, they could only do what everyone else was doing. Wait and see what happens.

Down on the grand fountain, someone waited. Green long hair flowing through the breeze with small golden trinkets being held by two leather straps Wearing a big sun-like medallion, her buskins swayed slightly as her green eyes looked forlorn toward the sky. Her crown gave away her essential position in Skyworld's society.

She wasn't any person. She was a goddess. Palutena, the Goddess of Light. Ruler of Skyworld.

Of course, her status as a goddess didn't contribute to her ego. While some would suspect a goddess would be arrogant and wanted to be waited hand and foot, Palutena was different. Gentle, kind, soft-spoken. But underneath this, hid a soul of a warrior. Many times, her army was inspired when she took to the battlefield. Her blue sceptre and shield in hand, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

But this time was different. This time, it was way over her head. Not a soul was in sight. She was alone. Her faithful captain and warrior, Pit, was out to meet the calamity at the city entrance. It was just her…waiting.

As she basked in the warm rays of the sun, Palutena looked like the figure of serene grace. However, inside her was feelings of fear. This feeling built up inside of her, making her chest warm. She didn't like this feeling. Her body started to shake a little, and her breathing became laboured.

"Be strong…be strong…" She kept repeating this mantra-like phrase repeatedly. However, it did little. Not being able to handle it anymore, she started to silently weep. Her sceptre and shield right beside her, she cried for what might happen to her and her beloved people. The mortals on the land below and any innocent that may cross path with this calamity.

No one would blame her for crying. It wasn't every day that there would be a chance that you would die.

Palutena's weeping would be broken by someone approaching from behind. It was a little girl. Of eight years, her bare feet tiptoed the marble ground. Sporting a blue and white short tunic, her short, brown hair was kept neat with a blue headband.

The little girl approached and spoke in a gentle tone. "Lady Palutena?"

Palutena wiped her tears away. Turning around, she smiled gently while speaking to her. "Calliope. What are you doing here?"

"What troubles you, my lady?"

The goddess gave a small chuckle. "Nothing is troubling me, my dear. Where are the guards that I assigned you? They'll be terribly worried about your whereabouts."

Calliope gave a slight shrug. "They were busy playing with the other children. I snuck out while they weren't looking."

"Snuck? Out?" Palutena gave a disapproving look. "You know, those guards are there to protect you."

"They're there to protect the citizens of Skyworld," Calliope countered. "I am not exactly a citizen." She sat right beside the goddess.

Palutena gently stroked the young girl's hair. "My dear Calliope. You live in this city. Therefore, you are more than a citizen. Like everyone here, you're part of a family."

"I suppose." The girl gave a skeptical look but didn't argue the point any further.

Palutena then noticed Calliope holding a small flute. "Why do you have that flute, Calliope? I didn't know you play."

Calliope looked down, looking saddened. "I used to play. A long time ago. For my mother and father. Even in Elysium, I used to play. But after my father left for the second time…"

Palutena gave her a one-arm hug, gently. "Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to…"

"It is alright, my lady. Thanks to you and Pit, I was able to find the strength to play again. Skyworld is just like Elysium. Everyone is happy and friendly. That's why I'm here. I want to play for you."

"Oh? That very kind of you Calliope. May I ask the reason you wish to play for me?"

"It's simple really." The girl looked at the goddess with innocent eyes. "I want to make you smile again. You look so sad right now."

Palutena pondered on this. It wasn't the time for music. There was a danger that was approaching Skyworld. No place for a little girl. But then, she remembered how stubborn Calliope could be. No matter what, she always wanted her way. That, and the way she was looking at her, how could she refuse? Folding her hands on her lap, Palutena gave a slight nod.

Smiling, Calliope stood up and took her position in front of Palutena. The same gentle breeze blew through the city once again. The sun still shining, and the sound of silence was the only thing that accompanied the two. Closing her eyes, Calliope began to play, and the soothing music filled the air.

* * *

At the city's edge, Pit, the Captain of Palutena's Guard, waited. His blue eyes and fluffy, brown hair with a cowlick did an excellent job of keeping an appearance of an innocent. However, he was a good fighter when it came down to it. Saving Skyworld and the mortals time and again, his most significant accomplishment to date was the defeat of Hades in the underworld. His chiton decorated with red and gold hems on the bottom swayed while he paced nervously. Armed with the Sacred Bow of Palutena, he held in on his arm.

Pacing, he wondered whether he would stand a chance against the calamity. However, the way everyone was acting, it seemed unlikely. " _He must be a big threat to everyone if the Gods are even afraid of taking him on._ "

The portal entrance to the lands bellow was within a beautiful garden. It would be the first thing visitors to Skyworld would see. Rare flowers and plants dotted the place, with four benches so people could admire the scenery. The relaxing scene did little to abate Pit's nervousness for he knew that he was coming. Pacing back and forth, his mind was running wild with contingency plans for everything and anything that could happen.

" _If he attacks, then I'll have to do my best to hold him off while the others get everyone out of here. But, he hasn't attack anyone, yet. What if he does? What if he tries to attack Lady Palutena? Hold on, he's a warrior. So, I must speak warrior-to-warrior with him. A warrior doesn't back down, nor does he cower. He must be confident and strong in both body and mind. That means, he would appreciate someone who has these qualities. So, I must be confident. That's all. But-_ "

Pit's thoughts were interrupted by a faint sound of a flute playing. Palutena and Pit speak with telepathy at various degrees of the day. Sometimes, thoughts from one party would occasionally leak to the other, subconsciously. "I wonder who's playing?" Thinking this aloud, there wouldn't be any time to contemplate. At that moment, there was a blue pillar of light at the portal platform. It hummed with energy.

The young angel captain secured his bow on his arm and walked up to the pillar. He took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready. I will defend Skyworld to my last breath if I have too."

The pillar of blue light hummed for a moment. When it dissipated, Pit had a chance to look upon the visitor. The calamity had come, at last. But Pit's façade of bravery and determination washed away with confusion.

The calamity had come in the form of a man. Pale skin, with red marks decorating his head, chest and arms. He wore a beard; his yellow eyes gazing upon the young Pit. Half naked, he wore a leather chest armour, with leather armour covering his bottom torso with boots and gauntlets completing the assemble. On his back, he carried what seemed to be an ancient axe made of an unknown material.

On his waist, there were two blades attached chained to his arms.

The man looked wearily at Pit and Pit stared back. Looking around, he glanced quickly around the garden; its plants, its flowers, even the benches. Then, he turned his attention back to Pit.

In Pit's mind, the confusion continued. " _This is the calamity? This is the guy that everyone is talking about? I'll admit, he does look intimidating, but he doesn't seem to have the murderous, evil, taking-over-the-world feel to him._ " Pit made no attempt to hide his confusion as the man approached him.

The man spoke in a gruff, tired voice. "Tell me, boy. Where am I?"

Realizing that the man was addressing him, Pit tried to sound confident. He succeeded partially. "Skyworld, the city in the sky."

Looking him over, the man continued. "What manner of creature are you?"

" _Okay, rude._ I'm an angel, sir."

"An angel?" The man paused for thought. "You are a boy, with bird wings."

"That's true. But, angels are more than that. They're the messenger of the gods!" At once, the man made a scowl. " _Alright…now he looks like he wants to murder me. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned about the_ _servant of the_ _gods thing._ "

For a moment, the man's glare had murderous intent. He then reverted to a tired look. "You are a servant of the gods. Of who?"

"Lady Palutena, the goddess of light." Pit's voice had a hint of proudness when he said this.

"…of the sun?"

"N-No, that would be Lord Helios. She's the goddess of light." There was a tense moment of silence between the two. Pit could swear that time had stopped, and he wondered what the man was thinking. This was the calamity that the gods feared? This one, mortal man that destroyed an entire pantheon?

After a while, the man spoke. "Take me to her."

At once, Pit's voice held some hostility. "Will you hurt Lady Palutena?"

The man glared at him, unintimidated. "And who are you to ask that?"

"I am Pit. Captain of Palutena's Royal Guard and defender of Skyworld." Even though Pit confidently said this, he feared his chances. The man was well armed. Not only that, he was ripped. " _I have to show him that I'm not afraid. That's the only way he'll listen to me._ " The young angel looked at the man.

The man, unmoved by Pit's declaration, then reached for his axe. It seemed that Pit would have a fight on his hands. As Pit reached for his bow, he heard the voice of Palutena calling to him. " _Pit don't do anything to antagonize him!_ "

" _But he's going to kill you!_ " Pit countered, mentally. " _Lady Palutena, please give the order to evacuate!"_

" _Pit! Stay calm. I know this is tough for you but believe me when I say this: you have no chance against him. Gods and mortals alike fear him and for a good reason. He faced powers above the comprehension of mortals and still won! I'm commanding you…I'm begging you. Don't do anything rash. Just wait._ "

Pit didn't agree with what Palutena was saying. But, as the Captain of Palutena's guard, he bade her will. His hand stopping, it slowly retreated to his side. The man stopped as well from grabbing the hilt of the axe. Another moment of silence; the air was stifling for both.

The man sighed. "So long as I have my answers, no harm will come to anyone. But, I will defend myself if need be."

Accepting this, Pit nodded and turned towards the city. He would escort the stranger to Palutena and would give his life for her if need be.

* * *

The two walked in silence on their way to the city centre. Aside from the noise of footsteps, it was quiet. The man had noticed this reoccurring theme during his short time in this world. It was one of the questions the man had on his mind.

"Boy. Tell me why everything is still."

" _I'm really getting tired of him calling me 'boy.'_ " Pit wanted to correct him, but Palutena said not to provoke him. "They're hiding."

"Hiding?"

Pit shrugged. "Well, yeah. I mean when everyone heard you were coming…" Pit stopped himself from saying anything further. They continued to walk in silence for a little while longer. Passing through the buildings, the man closed his eyes briefly as he was hit with a wave of nostalgia.

"So…my reputation proceeds me. Even here?" Pit noticed a hint of grief and pain in his voice. He could only respond with the knowledge of who people said he was. "It does."

Skyworld was separated by multiple islands. While angels could just fly over, visitors would have to use sky platforms to travel from one place to another. The man and Pit went over to one such contraption. As Pit push some buttons, his guest studied the surroundings again. This time, there were only clouds surrounding them. The buildings he saw before were either distant dots or covered by the clouds. Suddenly, the floor shook, and the platform moved to the main island.

While travelling, the man became fixated on Pit's wings. "If you have the wings of a bird, then why not use them?"

The question made Pit flinch. He was always self-conscious, especially when it came to his wings. Usually, he would mouth off to the offender, but of course, he wasn't any offender. He was someone who could kill immortals and gods alike. "They…don't work properly."

"I see." A flightless angel? Truly the fates were cruel. "You mentioned you were the Captain of the Guard. Does this hinder your duties in any way?"

"Not at all," Pit quickly replied. He was now looking at him. The man now looked interested in Pit's occupation. "Just because I can't fly, it doesn't mean I'm useless. I can hold my own in a fight!"

"Oh really?" The man raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I-I mean from our usual threats! Monsters from all over! The Forces of Nature, Hades' demons, false constructs made magically or out of metal…" Pit was rambling at this point for he feared he may have inadvertently challenged the man.

"And tell me. How do you conduct yourself in battle?" The man's steely gaze matched his stance: a superior officer addressing a solider.

"No matter what the chances are, we'll die fighting." Pit reflected on the man's questions and how he asked them. " _He's interested in the battle. It almost sounds like he's one of those Spartan guys. Should I ask him?_ "

The man gave a light chuckle. "Spoken like a true Spartan. It seems that you have your share of battles."

His comment confirmed Pit's suspicions. "So, you're from Sparta?"

"I am," he nodded slowly. "And I am surprised that a young man like yourself hold the title of Captain of the Guard. Is your goddess that trusting of you?"

"She is," Pit quickly replied. "I would serve no other god or goddess than her."

"You place your trust in your goddess? Would she come to your aid if you ask it? Would she answer your questions if you have any?" The man sounded hostile.

Pit stared into the man's eyes. It was evident to him he had problems with gods and goddesses. "I don't need any signs of what she will and will not do. The only thing I need do... has faith in her."

"Foolish boy. Your faith will be your undoing." Pit was taken aback by the man's harsh words. He honestly didn't like the gods or goddesses. It also sounded like he knew them by interacting with them daily. Did that mean...

"Were you a servant of the gods?" Pit's armour piercing question shook the man to his very core, although he didn't show it. Honestly, a problem like this brought up horrible memories of the man's past and what had happened to those he truly cared about. Looking into the young angel's eyes, the man could see a hint of innocence behind his stoic look. He was a fellow warrior who led soldiers into battle. But he hadn't truly experienced the cruelty of the gods.

The man scoffed. "That story is not for you."

"Try me." Pit defiantly challenged the man. Studying him, the man was impressed by his bravado. But, he had first-hand experience in what that boldness would get you. To spare him from such a fate, he began.

"I was a leader once. In Sparta. Like you I led my army into battle. One day, there was a battle me and my soldiers could not win. I sold my soul in exchange for a taste of victory. For years, I served the Gods of Olympus with the hope that they would be able to help me with my grief and pain. But they all did nothing while I laboured. It was then, they betrayed me. Cast me aside into the pits of Tartarus, in the hope that I would never return. But I did, and for a while, I craved vengeance. I didn't care who or how many innocents. I wanted the gods to pay. And they did. All of them died by my hand. It was not until I looked around me that I realized...the cost of my vengeance. The lands I once called home. My brothers and sisters in Sparta. I destroyed the land of my birth out of my need for vengeance. Men, women and children who suffered because of my selfish need. Some who were deserving of retribution…and some who were not." The man didn't know what compelled him to tell Pit his personal story. Maybe it was because he was a servant of the gods as well. But, unlike him, it seemed he enjoyed it. He could not fathom Pit's devotion or his dedication to his station.

* * *

As the platform was nearing the man island, Pit was absolutely floored by the man's story. " _The gods of his world must have been terrible! He destroyed his home because the gods were a bunch of jerks? Were they that bad?! Lady Palutena would never do that!"_ The platform made a loud snap as it docked. Both exited the platform and were greeted by the grand architecture of the city. Not only that…there was a faint noise coming from the city centre.

At once, the man's eyes widened, and what seemed to be weary, tired muscles began to bulge. It looked like he was full of energy now. "It sounds like a flute. I wonder who's playing it?" Pit thought aloud.

"This song…" the man muttered, shaking slightly.

"What?" It was then the man started to briskly move towards the sound. "H-Hey! You can't go off on your own like that!" However, it was of little consequence. The sound was coming from the same direction that they were supposed to go. The man's brisk walk turned into a jog. Passing through the buildings, the empty streets, he kept heading towards the sound. Pit was desperately trying to keep up, fluttered his wings a little to move faster.

Through the stairwells, through the tunnels, the city many fountains beamed with water. The sun's rays reflected off, blinding the two for a glimpse. But the man did not care. He was focused on the sound.

" _Why is he running?!_ " Pit was having trouble keeping up. But, the thought that he could harm Palutena forced him to run after the man. Just the idea of him using that axe to attack and kill her. He couldn't let that happen. He tried to contact her telepathically…but it seemed that she was preoccupied with something for she didn't answer back.

As the two got closer and closer, the music began to be more evident. More than ever, the man used a burst of energy to run as fast his legs could carry him. It was a familiar song…a song that he thought he wouldn't hear again. As he ran, his mind was taken aback by a simpler time in his life. A green field with a single tree. A knife. A wooden flute. A precious smile and finally…a song. Picturing this, the man ran to his goal.

Arriving at the city centre, he looked desperately. His eyes wild with anticipation and his breathing laboured. Looking forward, he found what he sought. Sitting on the fountain's edge was Palutena, listening to Calliope playing her favourite song. The man stood frozen, not believing his eyes. He dared not interrupt Calliope's playing.

Pit arrived a few moments later, tired. He fell on his bottom and panted heavily. "You're…you're really…fast…for a…big…guy." Gasping, he had trouble speaking. The words fell on deaf ears for the man was preoccupied with the music.

For a split moment, he looked like he was enjoying himself. But then, he looked at Calliope's sole audience. Palutena, the Goddess of Light, in all her splendour. Indeed, she looked like a goddess. The same one that the man once served a long time ago. His eyes narrowed disapprovingly but determined not to let his rage show. Not again. Never again.

Calliope's song came to its conclusion. Giving a short bow, Palutena gave a bright smile. Then, her face turned pale for she looked at the direction of the man. Calliope, wondering what happened for Palutena to make a face turned. At once…she dropped the flute on the marble floor, and it bounced off a little. Everyone was frozen. The man, Calliope, Palutena and Pit didn't move an inch. The gentle breeze was the only thing that was running between all of them.

After what seemed to age, the man called out to her. "Calliope…"

"Father!" Calliope excitedly screamed. She was about to dash over to him, but then she turned to Palutena. The goddess stared at the little girl for a moment. Then, she nodded a few times. Flashing a grin, Calliope ran over to the man and Pit.

"Father?!" Pit exclaimed. The angel had a face of confusion and surprise. "You're Calliope's dad?!" The man paid him no mind for he knelt on one knee and outstretched his arms in a hug. When Calliope and the man embraced, it was a tender moment. Both had tears of joy. The little girl who thought that she would never see her parents again. The man who thought she would never see her little girl again. It was a momentous occasion.

"How did you get here, child?" The man asked, after the embrace.

"The Realm of Hades was disappearing with the death of its master. Elysium was slowly disappearing, as well. All the souls were in a panic. But then, multiple bright blue lights circled all around us. Every soul few into a light, trying to escape. A light then popped right beside me…"

"And your mother?"

Calliope sadly shook her head. "I haven't seen her at all. I have no idea where she went." The man nodded his head a couple of times. Then, he turned his attention to Palutena who was still sitting at the fountain's edge. She was looking at them. Pit knew what was going to happen next and he rushed over to his mistress' side quickly.

"Stay here," the man sternly order.

"Father, wait!" Calliope took the man's hand. "There's something you should know."

"What is it?" The man knelt to her height again.

"When I opened my eyes, I found myself here, in the city. Lady Palutena, Pit and everyone took me in when I had nowhere else to go. They've been so nice to me. It was like being in Elysium again. It was like…being part of a family …" As Calliope trailed off, the man's facials grew softer. For the moment, he was saddened by the fact that he lost his family to his ambition and need for vengeance. Shaking out of this thought, he quickly and quietly left her without another word.

Arriving at the fountain, the man was face-to-face with the Goddess of Light. He looked at her, intensely. Palutena looked on, as well, with Pit making his bow at the ready. It was then, when he looked at her carefully, he was reminded of the last vestiges of his past.

" _You disappoint me, Spartan."_

The way she looked. The way she presented herself with her dress. Dignified, graceful but powerful. Glancing at her sceptre and shield, the man knew she was a warrior too.

" _Put as much distance between you and the truth as you want, it changes nothing. Pretend to be everything you are not. Teacher…husband…father…but there is only one unavoidable truth you cannot escape. You cannot change. You will always be…a monster."_

The man started to shake with anger. His horrible past would always be his past. A part of him. Seeing Palutena was making his blood boil. For she looked oddly similar…to Athena. Seeing him shaking, Pit was prepared to attack, but Palutena held out her hand and bade him stop. For a moment, Pit looked at her disapprovingly. But, with a frustrated grunt, he stayed his bow.

The man breathed a little. Then made a sigh. "Why did you help my child?"

Palutena looked at him, stoically.

The man asked again, albeit a little more forcefully. "Why did you help my child?"

"Because…it was the right thing to do."

The man took the goddess' word with a grain of salt. He grunted, dissatisfied with the response. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes." Palutena walked forward a little with Pit watching on. "Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta. The Former God of War and slayer of an entire Olympian pantheon."

Pit stared with awe. "Former…God of War?!"

"Believe me Pit, it's a long and ugly story." She returned her attention to Kratos. "But, I'm sure that's something you want to keep to only to a select few." She motioned over to Calliope.

Had Calliope heard about Kratos' exploits from Palutena then her reunion with her would have been different. "You haven't told her, have you."

Palutena shook her head. "Why should I? When I first heard about you, I heard that you were an angry, relentless murderer only out to kill for his own gain. But now? I see remorse, genuine sadness. Regret what you've done."

"Do not pretend to know me, goddess!" Kratos growled. "You cannot even begin to know me!"

"You're right!" Palutena's exclamation gave Kratos pause before he could continue. Her face was a mixture of fury and anguish. "I don't know you! I don't know what you've been through or what you've lost! I can't even begin to understand you! But all the things that the other gods say! All the things that I hear about you! They say these things because they fear you! I see you for who you are now! A man who made mistakes that want to change! A man who wants a future for himself and the people he cares about! A man, not a monster!"

Palutena's impassionate word took Pit and Kratos off-guard. For Pit, this was typical Palutena. The goddess that would care for a person, no matter what, if they were willing to change. For Kratos, it was more than words. Perhaps, in his entire life, this was the first time a god showed concern for anyone. Most of all, a man like him. Realizing she may have said too much, Palutena backed off a little. It was now he noticed that she was shaking a little. Her eyes gleamed, and it looked like she was holding off from crying.

She, too, feared him. But she had bravely said her piece without any hesitation.

Kratos looked at Pit now. He wore a fierce look. Admittedly, he would have defended Palutena to his last breath if he had to. As a fellow warrior, he appreciated his dedication and devotion. Especially, to a goddess like Palutena. He had a long way to go to becoming a great warrior, but he was on the right track.

After a while, Kratos looked at the goddess with sad eyes. They were full of remorse. "You believe that a man like me can change."

There was no hesitation. "You already changed. Ever since you've arrived here, you didn't kill an innocent. You never attacked unless provoked. You even stopped and helped some people along the way. You can change, Kratos. You need to believe in that…and in yourself."

After a moment of reflection, Kratos shook his head again. "Had the gods cared about me like you do…things would have ended differently."

"We can wallow in the past, sure. What matters is what you do now. You're a free man, Kratos. So, live free. Release the shackles of shame and doubt and look forward towards the future. No god could do that. It has to be you."

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Kratos. He didn't look surprised. Calliope, seeing what was happening, rushed over to him.

"Father! What's happening?!"

"My child…my time in is world has come to an end."

"No!" Crying out to Kratos, she was held back by Pit. "Let me go! I don't want to lose him again!"

"Calliope!" Kratos sternly said. His tone changed into a softer one. "The path I go now is a long and treacherous one. No place for a pure soul, like you." He then turned his attention to Palutena. "Palutena! Goddess of Light! Hear my plea! Protect my daughter! Keep her safe from harm! Let her have a chance to be happy with you in your kingdom! This, I ask you!"

Palutena looked at the Spartan for a moment. She then smiled, "I was going to do that, anyway. You have nothing to fear. Calliope will be safe here. This, I promise you." This was the first time he truly believed in the words of a god. Nodding, he finally turned to Pit.

"Boy… You would do well to receive training in Sparta. I promise you, they'll make you a better warrior yet!" Pit blushed furiously with Palutena cracking a grin. His response was a curt nod. A hum of energy was heard getting louder and louder. Calliope reached for Kratos' hand, and he did the same. A bright light…and he was gone.

Calliope wept into Palutena's chest. As she stroked her, she whispered softly, "you never know, Calliope. Someday, if the fates deem it so, you'll see him again."

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Kratos was back in the realm travel room. The blue and darkness greeted him. But, that wasn't the only thing that greeted him.

"Hey, he's back!" Hearing footsteps, Kratos found himself face to face with his son, Atreus who was carrying the head of his other companion, Mimir.

"Well, that was certainly quick!" Mimir chirped.

The Spartan was confused. "What?"

"It was like you never left!" Atreus' comment left Kratos puzzled. He could have sworn that he spent five days in that world. "So, did you find anything."

"… …no."

"No?" Both asked, simultaneously.

"There was nothing of note in that world. I did not find anything." Kratos gave a look to Atreus, who nodded his head.

"Then…that's that then. Let's go home."

"Bullocks! You can't pull the wool over my nose! Something did happen there!"

"Head…drop it." An exasperated Mimir became quiet. Father and son walked towards the Portal Room entrance.

"Boy…"

"Yes, father?"

"You were right…"

"About what?" Atreus looked at Kratos. He then noticed, he had a gleam in his eyes.

"What you said before. Not all gods are bad."

* * *

 _ **I hope everyone enjoyed this oneshot. Please leave a like or comment, it means a lot.**_


End file.
